Li playing big bro role
by Sapphire Melody
Summary: S,S,E,abd T are going on a picnic.Syaoran consider Tomoyo his sister and tell Eriol to stay away.But Eriol of course won't.Syaoran will make sure Eriol pay though.Please read.I revised it.Hope you enjoy!


Hi I'm a new author and this is my first story so sorry if it's lame. Now on with the story.I also like to say thank you to Syao no Hime for reading my lame story I'd sent. Thank you! ^__^  
Li playing big bro role  
  
Today is a sunny day that the card captors gang (only Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran) decided to go for a picnic at the park. They picnic on a hill and under a Sakura tree's shading. They sat down they start setting the picnic.  
  
Tomoyo brings out her extra big basket of food that Sakura, Syaoran, and even Eriol sweat drop.  
  
Sakura set her homemade salad down.  
  
Li brings some of his great recipes which were Tomoyo's and Sakura's favorite. None for his I-despise-you-more-than -Touya- Meiling's cooking-and-Kero -ancestor.  
  
Eriol ignore that and brings out his with a cute smile (the one he close his eyes and ^ - ^). Eriol brings ice cream and cake which the other three sweat drop and points out to him that the ice cream is melting under the sun.  
  
He stop smiling, everyone and things went silent and  
  
then........................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................................... ........................... ........................... ........................... ........................... ...........................  
  
..you could see mini Eriol bring out his big tall staff.  
  
The other three fell over.  
  
Then he did a spell and say now freeze will stop it. The other three now have gigantic sweat drop on their head.  
  
They sat down and enjoy the comfortable silence. The gentle breeze and green hills is so relaxing.  
  
Sakura then said if we have some music it'll be perfect like in the movies. Then out of no where a TITANIC piano fall next to them.  
Which scares Syaoran, cause Tomoyo to gasps in surprise and  
  
Sakura said her favorite line"hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee". (Guess who did that ^__~)  
  
The three turn around to see Eriol puts away his staff and starts  
  
playing the piano.  
  
They sweat drop again. But his notes are relaxing so they start to enjoy it.  
  
They ate the salads, the food Syaoran brings and Tomoyo's food basket. After a while they started on eating Eriol's ice cream and cake. They thought Eriol brings only Peppermint chocolate ice cream but when he opens it there are 3 more flavor.  
  
Vanilla and strawberry for Tomoyo, New York black cherry ice cream for Sakura, and chocolate for Syaoran (yummy.chocolate).  
  
While they eat Sakura asked how the others ice cream were.  
  
They all said it was good.  
  
But she asked Syaoran"Is yours really good you look so happy?"  
  
"Uh huh" answer Syaoran.  
  
"Here, try it", he feed her a spoon.  
  
"Yum" Sakura smile and gave him a spoon of her cherries ice cream.  
  
Tomoyo goes starry eye and bring out her camera. Eriol smirk and said" don't get too romantic, Tomoyo and I are still here you know"  
  
Syaoran growls and mock"Picnics are usually for couples to share their sweet moment you know, you're so terrifying that no girl comes near you so you'll never experience it".  
  
Eriol just smile because he'll soon show Syaoran .  
  
Then Sakura said" I wish we were at the penguin park right now. She shouldn't have said that. Because after she said that they fell to the ground a little.  
  
They look around and see that that were moved to the park.  
  
They sweat drop again.  
  
Sakura stood up and run to the swing suddenly. She still acts like she was a little girl even though she's 16 now.  
  
"Push me please, Syaoran", call Sakura. Syaoran walks over to her and start pushing her.  
  
Tomoyo went to the same mode again.  
  
Behind her Eriol suddenly have on a cat like face =`3. He goes in the back of Tomoyo and tickles her. She screams in surprise and turn around to face him. "Eriol" she said.  
  
She's about to ask him why he did that but he started to tickle her again she could only laugh. Tomoyo try to run away from him but she can't outrun him.  
  
Somehow she was cornered and to nowhere to escape behind the penguin park slide.  
Eriol seize his chance and block Tomoyo path by putting both his hand around her standing place. She look terrified and try her best to not get tickle by him again.  
  
He suddenly whispers to Tomoyo ear" I love you Tomoyo". She froze.  
  
He looks at her face and could see she was shock. She was about to say something but he cut her off" No need to turn me down, I'll make you feel the same way for me", he said confidently even though inside he was scared to hear her rejection.  
  
She frowns,"Oh how could I forgot! you're the reincarnation of the great Clow Read". " and I'm proud of it", he said.  
  
Then bend down to give Tomoyo her first kiss.  
  
Tomoyo was shock again. Her first kiss was so sweet and it took her breath away. Eriol was so gentle.  
  
When Eriol stops he said wisely "I don't think I have to make you fall for me, you already feel the same way".  
  
She frowns and pouts cutely." that was mean and you just stole my first kiss, wait to see how Syaoran react", she states sweetly.  
  
Eriol said, "Yeah he threaten me before so I don't care anyway."  
  
She pouts and he took the opportunity and captures her sweet lips again. They could hear two gasping. They turn around and Sakura yell "Kawaii" while Syaoran stood emotionless.  
  
He just stood there and that the weird and dangerous part.  
  
The three eye him carefully, waiting to see how he would react.  
  
After a while Eriol turn to Tomoyo and have on a confuse face.  
  
In the back you could see Syaoran closing his eyes with dark background. He raises a hand in his sword summoning style. Then he opens his eyes and there is his sword.  
  
Then he screams and takes full charge at Eriol.  
  
Eriol hold his glass and run for his dear life.  
  
Syaoran had threaten him before that if he lay a finger on Tomoyo he'll personally cut Eriol into pieces with his sword every time Eriol was acting sweet to Tomoyo. Syaoran say Tomoyo is like a sister to him so WATCH OUT!!!.  
  
It was a crazy picture of Syaoran trying to kill Eriol.  
  
Sakura seat drop and ask Tomoyo"Should I stop him?"  
  
"nah", answer Tomoyo which shock Sakura,"That his punishment  
  
for stealing my first kiss."(she was happy about the sweet kiss though ^__~)  
  
"You know this remind me of the time when Syaoran gave me my first kiss, Touya went berserk and try to kill Syaoran"said Sakura.  
  
She also adds" He wouldn't stop until Meiling kissed him but also try to kill Syaoran again when Meiling is not around."  
  
Then they look again and see that the two bump into Touya.  
  
By the look of it Syaoran was telling Touya what happened.  
  
"Sakura please help me help Eriol now", said Tomoyo as they saw  
  
Touya was helping Syaoran kill Eriol. Both of them having black belts would leaves Eriol a lot of black bruises.  
  
Finished! Wohoo my first finished typed fic. Please don't mine my spelling and grammar mistake. E+T , S+S, and T+M FOREVER!!!^__^ Please review. If it matches anyone else's story it's a coincidence.But email me to tell me about it anyway. I revised this.Hope it's better. 


End file.
